


Plagg's Cycle Day!

by fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo



Series: Dating Days :P [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Present, Camembert, Companions, Cycle Day, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, I love them!, Morning, Party, Post-Magic Reveal, Team Miraculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo/pseuds/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo
Summary: Soooo, Happy Cycle Day Plagg!!!!! The gang just had to celebrate :)🎵Happy birthday Plagg! Happy birthday Plagg! Happy Birthday dear Plagg, happy birthday to youuuuu!🎵





	Plagg's Cycle Day!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Plagg!

“HAPPY CYCLE PLAGG!!” Adrien cheered.

“Noooooooo! Kid...Did Tikki tell you?” Plagg groaned.

“Yup! I got you extra camembear! And we can have an extra secret bathtime! I’ll dry you extra the way you like!” Adrien offered.

Plagg looked like he was gonna to cry. He had never had a chosen this caring for his cycle, let alone wealthy enough to do anything. Adrien his stupid smelly Adrien was just amazing.

“Plagg, I really do care about you! You are always there for me! So agenda, we are going to Master Fu’s to have cheesecake, cheese pie, cheese- well cheese everything! Mari is cooking so it will actually taste good!” Adrien laughed before going into girlfriend-goo-gooland.

“Awww kid, don’t make this weird. I will put cheese in your shoes.” Plagg replied as Adrien chuckled.

“That was a dark day in history.” Adrien sighed while shaking his head.

“Not for me….” Plagg retaliated.

oOoOoOoOo  
Later in the Day

“Happy Cycle Day!” Marinette cheered lightly.

“That would mean more if you weren't cuddling that thing…” Plagg joked. Mari and Adrien are leaning on each other with their arms holding one another. They were basically the definition of sickeningly cute.

“For your birthday I have a lot of cheese goods and a little hat that I knit for you!” Mari cheerfully said as she hands him a small satchel.

“Aww, how you two have grown up!” Master Fu cooed.

“That is a euphemism. I mean Alya and I have been teaching them plenty. Before us these kids didn’t even know what masturbating was. I mean they don’t do it, but they know.” Plagg laughed out.

“PLAGG!!!” Adrien and Mari both yelled while turning red. Mari walked over to a table they had set up in Fu’s shop, and unveiled all the cheese goods. She made sure each person was distributed something before letting Plagg dig in. She would have given it all to Plagg, but no way after that comment.

“OHHHHHH, MUHHHHH, GAWDDDD!!!!!! THESE TASTE SO GOOODDDD! Master, why couldn’t you have given me Marinette. She would have made a better cat.” Plagg complained jokingly.

“Ahhh, rude! I am right here man…” Adrien replied with a slightly offended look. “But, I don’t blame you. Mari is the best!”

“How on Earth do you manage to make that sappy. Dude…. This is why I have four loves. Tikki, high quality cheese, your stinky socks, and Marinette. I mean only once in a blue moon maybe smelly you…” Plagg said to Adrien.

“Admit it. You love me.” Adrien voiced.

“I might have some feelings...of emotional concern, empathy, and adoration towards you.” Plagg replied slyly.

“Mmmhmmmm.” Adrien said as he polked Plagg playfully.

Just as he said that the door sprung open. Alya and Nino walked in and Alya shouted, “WASSUPPPPPP!! HAPPY CYCLE DAYYYYYY! Now that I’m here the party had clearly started. You can go do your kawami birthday celebration singie thingie.”

Plagg did as suggested and floated in with the other kawamiis. They were having their party and the humans would just have to join in later.

“So, now that I am here let’s get this party started!” Alya cheered as Master Fu sent her a questioning gaze.

“Oh what it’s like to be young!” Master Fu chuckled.

They conversed for about 15 minutes before the kawamiis came back out. Tikki was the one to talk first “How fun it was to catch up with our fellow deities!”

“You didn’t miss much people stuff either! I mean now that Plagg is out I have the perfect present. Adrien roast time!!!!!” Alya cheered happily as Plagg nuzzled her.

“Alya, no.” Nino said in defendence of his friend.

“Ayla yes. So, to start this off--” Alya started as Chloe walked in through the front door.

“Helloooo. Did you start without moi? What an outrage!” She declared.

“Well, before I was so rudely interupted--” Alya once again began.

“LA, LA, LA, LA!!!!” Adrien began childishly yelling.

“I WILL HURT YOU!” Alya threatened. “Now all of you shut your mouths. Not you of course Master. So what I was gonna to say is we all love Adrien, but he is a sick freak--”

“RUDE!” Adrien groaned in defense.

“But not wrong. Now AS I SAID BEFORE SHUT YA MOUTH! Gosh darnit people. Adrien has Ladybug underwear--”

“THAT YOU GAVE ME!” Adrien yelled as Alya punched his shoulder. “Owwww…” He mumbled afterwards.

“Serves you right. Lemme continue, he also has a ladybug body pillow, doll, and poster. And we all know that pillow is his favorite.” Alya laughed as she punched Adrien again. This time he didn’t object, just turned bright red. “I mean let’s not hate too much. Owning stuff is nothing. But do you guys remember the time Adrien voiced how pretty, smart, and brave Mari is without realizing. This was pre-dating too. Ahhh good times.” Alya reminised.

“If my memory serves me right than didn’t you fall off a roof laughing so hard. Actually rolled is a better word.” Adrien retaliated.

“...Well, Mari is a phone thief!!!! She took your phone, Chloe’s, and mine!” Alya yelled.

“ALYA! WHY BRING ME INTO THIS!” Marinette yelled. “I did give them back…” She mumbled.

“You stole my phone?” Adrien asked.

“Yes she did, lil’ klepto.” Alya said.

“Okay.” Adrien replied.

“Just, okay?” Alya said surprised.

“I already knew that. I mean it’s us, we have zero secrets. Stuff is still embarrassing, but not...new embarassing?” Adrien responded with a chuckle.

“Of course, they are the king and queen of PDA.” Chloe started matter of factly.

A chorus of agreement rang through the room. Plagg who had kept quiet for most of that decided to speak up, “Thanks for making this my best cycle day yet.”

They all continued to eat and joke for a couple of more hours before returning to their respective homes. For Plagg this really was his best cycle day yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:
> 
>  
> 
> Even Later in the Day...
> 
>  
> 
> "Kid, thanks for doing all of that. I mean I am the closest thing to a responsible father figure you have clearly. I mean look at my excellence. And…wow I just realized I’m the closest thing to a responsible father figure you got. That is kinda scary, but I L-word you. And someone has to stop you from screwing up!” Plagg said emotionally.
> 
>  
> 
> “I L-word you too.”Adrien declared.
> 
> “But, because it is my birthday I get permission to eat cheese without you complaining.” Plagg said seriously.
> 
> “Not fair.” Adrien moaned.
> 
> “So fair, kid suck it. I’m eatin’ the cheese.”
> 
> “You suck it.” Adrien retaliated.
> 
> “Tell that to Marinette.” Plagg jokes as Adrien turned bright red.


End file.
